Fools rush in!
by TheBayMan
Summary: What happens when Fiore's biggest star meets Magnolia's biggest fool. Well!... They get married of-course! Follow Natsu and MiraJane as they stumble down the road towards their fated love. - Modern world with no magic - Rated M for Language and possible future Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Natsu and Mira story that takes place in a modern setting with all the modern conveniences that we all take for granted... Magic does not exist in Fiore, therefor Fairy Tail and it's members will have a different purpose and roll in this story. Also some characters may be a bit out of character but it won't be too bad. One final thing, all those in the 'Fairy Tail universe' are about ten years older than they would be in Hiro's world, so Wendy would be in her early twenties...  
**

 ** _Some of you may know that I've at times complained about Lemons, but in this story I may write a couple, the reason being they fit in with my story and besides all the characters are adults in a modern world so I feel it fits._**

 **One final thing POV will be from our perspective... Hmmm!... I wonder if that's right or even makes any sense. Oh well! Correct me if I'm wrong! LOL**

 **Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

 **Fools rush in!**

 _ **By The Bay Man**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _Who knew that six months could change so much!..._

* * *

 _ **Somewhere near Crocus...**_

Filming had been non-stop, with Four A.M. rehearsals and shoot-after-shoot that went well into the next morning but she was a trooper and nothing, not even a few sleepless nights or months for that matter would keep her from fulfilling her contractual obligations... She was after-all, Mirajane Strauss, Fiore's favourite daughter and it's number one top-star!

Mirajane had wrapped up shooting on two movies and a music video for her upcoming CD titled 'Fate!', which was scheduled to be released later that week in Magnolia... Hence, the early return from her over-seas commitments. The long hours had weighed heavily upon her but she was a tough girl! Life's follies had made her strong that way...

"Erza!... How much longer before we land in Crocus?" Mirajane said as she shifted in her seat. Six hours on a plane was taking it's toll on her physically, something her numb-ass would later attest to. MJ would rather curl up with a good book, than sit for hours watching life just passed her by.

"Hmmm!" Erza frowned. Her concentration unceremoniously broken as her best friend waited patiently for a reply. "Sorry Mira, did you say something?"

"Are we close?" Mira smiled as she gently nudged her best friend and manager, Erza Scarlet. "I just want to crawl into a long hot bath and disappear for the night!" She yawned.

Looking out the plane's window Erza could see Crocus coming into view. "Not long now I suspect!"

"Well that's good then!" Mira jumped as the Captain's voice broke through the calm of the long flight and announced their impending arrival to the capital of Fiore. Mira sighed and fastened her seat-belt.

* * *

 ** _Ten minutes later they had docked with the terminal..._**

Mira wondered if they'd get through the airport without indecent but she knew that wouldn't be the case. 'Perhaps a disguise!' she thought as she rummaged through her carry-on bag and pulled out a blonde wig and her usual big-rimmed sunglasses. She was about to put them on when she felt a gentle hand stop her. She followed the hand back to her companion who sighed and shook her head 'no'.

"Sorry Mira the agency already announced your arrival to the media... I'm afraid you can't avoid it this time!" Erza said as she slowly rose from her first-class seat and waited for Mira to organize her things before they departed.

Walking through the terminal Mirajane was stunned by the number of fans who had turned out for her arrival. They were chanting and screaming her name... She was a professional and she knew how to properly act in these circumstances; stand up straight, wave and most importantly acknowledge her fans, that's what her agency had instilled in her since she was a child.

"Thank you everyone, for coming out to greet me!" Mira said with a smile. She stopped for a moment to sign an autograph for a young girl who was gently pushed forward by her mother - she beamed with pride for her child.

Mira knelled down and softly spoke to the little blonde girl. "...And what's your name sweety!"

"M-Marie!... Miss... S-Strauss!" She shyly said as she gently rocked back and forth.

"What a beautiful name you have Marie and you may call me Mira!... Okay!" Mira smiled as she ran her hand along the blushing child's face. A moment later she handed her autograph to the child, who said a muffled 'thank you' before turning back to her mother and proudly waving her prized possession - an autograph from her idol, Mirjane Stauss.

"Sorry to interrupt Mira but we should say a few words to the paparazzi or we'll never make it to our car in time!" Erza smiled at the happy young girl, then gently guided her friend to the small make-shift podium and awaited the inevitable barrage of questions.

 _"How long are you home for?"_

 _"What's next for Fiore's favourite daughter?"_

 _"I heard you completed a new movie over-seas!"_

Mira held up her hands and smiled as she attempted to quell the boisterous crowd. "Please one at a time!" She exclaimed.

"Mirajane!... MIRA!... Jason from the 'Weekly Blizzard!' I hear you have a new movie coming out!... What can you tell us about it?" Jason said as he shoved his microphone only inches from Mira's face, causing her to take an awkward step back.

"Yes!... Yes I do!... It's a love story based on a book by a local best-selling author called 'Fairytale'. We just wrapped shooting yesterday, so I believe it's now in post-production..." Mira turned to her manager, who leaned in and whispered. "Yes, it should be set for a summer release!" Mira added.

"Sounds interesting..." Mira smiled and turned to another reporter who had their hand raised but she was once again interrupted by the same gentleman.

"One more question if I might Miss!..." He grinned.

"Very well! ...But please make it quick I have an appointment to get to!" Mira sighed as she looked intently at her watch.

"Sorry I won't hold you up too long!" Jason's grin slowly turned to a dead stare as he opened his mouth and venom spewed forth. "Is it true that you're having an affair with the Mayor's son, Freed Justine!?"

"WHAT!... Huh!... N-No!" A suddenly flushed Mira exclaimed. She felt her legs grow weak at the sudden direction the questions had taken. "That's not true at all!... We-we're friends, t-that's all"

"Come on Mira, tell us the truth!" Jason smirked as he pulled out a camera and thumbed through his images. When he found what he was looking for he promptly shoved it in front of her face, only inches from her wide-eyed gaze. "This is you and him, isn't it? I took this before you went over seas!... It was taken outside a Hotel in Magnolia!... Explain it?" He demanded!

Erza growled as she grabbed the camera and examined the evidence carefully. A few seconds later she burst into laughter. "This hardly proves anything!" She paused as she took a deep breath, "I can make out someone who looks like my client, but the other person is just a pink blob... F-For a reporter your not very proficient with a camera... Especially during a bright sunny day! Look at that terrible lens flare!" Erza chuckled and tossed the camera back. "Please come back when you've refined your craft!" She grinned.

"Why you pompous bitc..." He suddenly stopped as he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He looked down and noticed a little blonde girl, who had just kicked him in the chin and glared up at him.

"Don't say bad things about Miss Mira... You meanie!" She yelled as her mother rushed in to protect her child from the calous glare her daughter was now receiving from the cowardly reporter. She apologized and quickly dragged her daughter towards the exit and disappeared.

"I'm sorry, but that's all the time we have for questions today!" Erza said as she guided a stunned Mira out the front door and into a waiting black car.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere in Magnolia..._**

Standing in a large conference room, two men smile as they watch images flash across a TV screen... They'd been watching the debacle unfold at Crocus's airport when a secretary quietly entered the room and approached the young black-haired Sales Manager, Gray Fullbuster. He was oblivious to her attempts to gain his attention as he was totally enamoured with the screen before him... Busy ogling his crush, Mirajane. His goal in life was to marry her but he knew that was a pipe dream... The best he could muster was to perhaps someday breath the same air as her. Although, if his wife Juvia ever got wind of his fascination for the platinum-haired bomb-shell, someone would surely die!

"The lengths some people will go to get a story, huh!" Gray said as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and picked up a clip-board.

"Sir!... Mr. Dreyar wishes to see you in his office!" Said the tiny brunette as she adjusted her glasses and waited for her boss to head off towards his meeting.

"Hi Natsu!" The brunette cooed. Her eyes wide as she smiled at the man standing next to her boss. His attention was fixed on the screen, watching intently as events unfolded in the Nation's capitol.

"She's so pretty!" Natsu smiled as he ran his hand along the back of his head. "...And such a fine talent as well!" The brunette sighed at Natsu's lack of interest in her greeting.

"What... Who... What are you talking about flame-brain?" Gray sighed as he pushed the clip board towards Natsu's face. "What's this?" He demanded.

"Ah!" Natsu happily exclaimed as he recognized the writing on the clipboard. "My sales figures!"

"Sales figures!... You're joking right!" Gray waited for Natsu to answer but his attention was once again squarely focused on the TV in front of them. "Hey!... IDIOT!... If you don't sell something soon I'm gonna freeze your ass... Permanently!... Got it!?"

"Huh!... Ya sure! Sell stuff, right!... Got it!" Natsu innocently grinned as he nervously ran his fingers through his spiky pink-locks and went back to watching TV.

"NOW IDIOT!... GO!" Gray yelled as he pointed to a door and pushed the pink-headed man towards it. "Go sell something!"

"Aye Sir!" Natsu saluted as he exited the room and turned the corner.

As he shuffled up the corridor his mind wandered to the previous events he had just witnessed only a moment ago. "How dear they treat her like that... Her private life should be her private life... Right!" He mumbled to himself.

"Huh! Right!... What's right Natsu?" A low voice asked. Natsu stopped and whirled around just in time to bump into a short platinum-haired girl... His eyes lit up the moment he realized who had broken his concentration.

"Lisanna!" Natsu said with a grin. "Sorry, never saw you there!"

"That's alright, I never saw you either!" Lisanna laughed as she tapped her cane on the floor and stepped towards Natsu.

"HA-HA-HA!... Another bad blind joke, Huh!..." He threw his hands up and sighed. "Never saw that one coming!"

"Hehehe!" Lisanna chuckled. "So what were you so deep in thought about earlier!"

"Hmmm! Oh that!... Well it seems that gutter reporter, Jason accused Mirajane of having an affair!"

"Really! That doesn't seem like something she would do!" Lisanna said with a soft sigh.

"Exactly what I thought!..." Natsu smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "...And if she did, well, that's her business!"

"True!"

"Hey Lis, you sure you're not related to her... Same last name, hair colour and stuff!"

Lisanna's vigorously shook her head and waved her hands as if the added gesture would quell his inquiries. "Of course not!... Strauss is a common name! Besides we've been neighbours, no family, since we were kids!"

"I suppose, if you say so!" Natsu reached out and calmed the petite girl, who released a low sigh. "So, what brings you here?"

"Ah!... I totally forgot!" She smiled as she reached out and waited for Natsu to take her hand. When he did she stepped forward and wrapped her arm in his and started to lead him down the corridor. "Can I get a ride with you after work?"

"Ah!... Yes!... Wendy said you were coming over tonight!" He gently patted her head which caused her to giggle. "Should I go up to Mr. Dreyar's office and get you or should I wait out front for you?"

"Out fronts fine!" She exclaimed as they rounded a corner and disappeared into an elevator.

* * *

 ** _Several hours later..._**

A rather beat up old car pulls into an underground parking lot and a pink-haired man gets out and leads a short platinum-haired girl towards a brightly-lit elevator, as they wait for the elevator to arrive she giggles...

"Natus?" Lisanna says between laughing and shaking her head. "When are you gonna get a newer car? It's falling apart... And it's still pink!"

"Oi!... It's salmon, not pink! ...And besides Pops and Auntie Layla bought it for me so I ain't getting rid of it!" Natsu lowly growled, which made Lisanna laugh even harder when she remembered the day he got his new car, nearly twelve years ago. 'It was Mamma's twisted idea of a joke and Uncle Igneel went along with it!' Lisanna thought as she folded up her cane and placed it in her bag.

"What's so funny Lis?" Natsu asked as Lisanna grinned.

"Nothing!... Nothing at all!" She said as the doors opened and they stepped inside. Natsu pressed the button to close the door and then hit the button for the seventy-seventh floor, marked P1. "At least take the thing in for some repairs... The radio doesn't even work!"

"Fine!" Natsu huffed as he leaned against the wall and folded his arms.

"By the way, why are we going in the back way, AGAIN!" Lisanna sighed as she felt like a common criminal sneaking into a movie.

"Warren!" Natsu mumbled.

"What about him?" Lis turned towards Natsu's voice as he was fidgeting around with his briefcase as it dangled from his shoulder.

"Seriously Lis!... I really think he can read minds and knows when I'm around!" Natsu said with eyes wide as saucers. "He's scary!" Lisanna giggled as she nodded in agreement.

There was something odd about the building's manager, she could attest to that. As he never seemed to miss an opportunity to grab her arm and lead her towards the elevator when she arrived. How he always knew she was there did leave her spooked at times but she figured that was his way of being a 'Good Samaritan'... 'Just lending a helping hand!' She surmised.

"Ya! He does seem to have a sixth sense!" She said.

"See! You've noticed it too!" They laughed as the doors opened and they both stepped out into the hallway.

The long hallway was brightly lit as the sun poured in from skylights high above. Down the right was the vacant apartment that held so many wonderful memories for the pair and to the left at the end of the hallway was Natsu's apartment. The apartments were high a-top the world head quarters of Heartneel Industries, which took up ten of the first twelve floors. The next five floors housed numerous financial institutions and above them was the home of a myriad of different businesses and the most famous one being the Fairy Tail Agency, which occupied the seventy-first and seventy-second floors. Fairy Tail also had exclusive access to the next three floors which they let out to their top stars, for security purposes...

The Heartneel Building was an opulent place with a shopping mall on the first two floors and ten levels of parking deep below. It's sheer size dwarfed all building in Magnolia Town as the building not only towered above all others, it also took up a full city block... It was a marvel and a sight to behold!... And it didn't hurt that it boasted the best views in all of Fiore. If Lisanna wasn't nearly blind she'd probably love looking through the wall of glass that framed the corridor between the two apartments, something she frequently did as a child! To be more precise, they were penthouse apartments!

"Natsu, stop dragging your feet and let's go, Wendy's waiting for us!" Lis said as she stopped at the end of the hall and listened for Natsu's heavy steps.

Natsu sighed as he stopped in front of the keypad and tapped four numbers and then pulled on the door handle, only to growl as it beeped at him. "Damned piece of junk!" He growled deeper as he re-tried the pass code and again it beeped. He drove his fist into the wall and as always, kicked the door out off frustration. "I tell ya Lis, that thing hates me!"

Lis sighed and pushed Natsu aside... She raised her glasses and moved her face to about a foot from the keypad and quickly tapped four keys and pulled on the door. As it opened she lowered her glasses and walked inside. "Idiot!" She mumbled as she walked up to a table and placed her bag on a chair and called out to her friend. "Wendy!... We're here!"

* * *

 ** _Back in Crocus..._**

Mirajane groaned deeply as she slowly slid down, deep into the bliss of her bath. She had dreamed of this moment for the past few hours and now she was finally basking in the wonder that was her bubble bath; her sore but glorious bottom revelled in the warm soothing water and as if by magic all her earlier worries soon drifted away - with the exception of one!

As she reached for her glass of wine, her mind drifted to that horrid little man that had the unmitigated gall to interrogate her in front of her fans and the media... 'I'd better be a little more careful in the future!' She thought as she inhaled the wonderful aroma of her liquid delight. Raising the glass to her lips, she took a small taste before returning it to it's previous position and joyfully shifted her attention back to her relaxing bath... But that wasn't to be, as her phone began to ring!

Mira sighed as she reached over the edge of the tub, picked up her phone up and squinted as she tried to make out who was calling but she huffed as she stared at the blurry image before her. She fumbled around for her glasses and put them on... "Ah!" She smiled as she swiped her phone...

"Freeeed!" She cooed, her whole demeanor changed in an instant.

"Hey Mira..." Freed warmly said which bought a slight blush to our starlet's face. "...I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Mira said with a low seductive voice. "Umm!... I mean, I reeeaallllyy missed you!" She added in a sing-song fashion, while Freed chuckled in the background.

"You sound like your enjoying yourself!"

"Hmmm!... I am now! Now that I'm talking to you!" Mira giggled.

"Hahaha!..." Freed gently laughed. "Sounds like your 'REALLY' enjoying yourself!"

"Well I'm exploring!" She giggled as her hand disappeared beneath the bubbles. A moment later a soft moan escaped her lips. "Mmmm!... Wish you were here!... You could help me explore further!" She playfully said.

"Wish I could but we're due on stage in fifteen minutes!" He sighed.

"Can't be helped, I guess!" Mira said in a disappointed tone. "By the way did you happen to catch my interview earlier!"

"I did!" He groaned deeply. "How in the hell did he get that picture, we were so careful?"

"I have no idea!... You may want to have a chat with your supposed security!" Mira said with a sarcastic tone. "They fucked up, let's not let that happen again!... Or... I might have to show them a side of myself they won't like!"

"No need to go all demon on their asses, I'll take care of it!"

"You better!" She said as she took another sip of wine.

"Sorry I have to go, I'm being summoned!" Freed said as a male voice in the back ground was yelling at him to get a move on. "I really do have to go Mira!... Sorry!"

"Okay!... Oh!" Mira interjected before Freed was about to hang up. "I've bought a new place in Magnolia! It should afford us a little more privacy!... Away from prying eyes, you might say!" She chuckled.

"Sounds good! E-mail me the details and I'll meet up with you when you get to Magnolia!"

"Will do!... Good night Freed!" Mira blushed as she sank deeper into her bath. "I love you sweetheart!"

"Okay Mira, I'll talk to you soon!" Freed said as he hung up.

Mira sighed as she placed her phone back on the floor and disappeared under the water. Her tensions slowly faded away... As she slowly emerged from the warm water, feeling somewhat invigorated she sighed, "he could have at least said he loves me back!"

 _"Oh well, maybe I should continue exploring!" She smiled as she sank back into her bath..._

* * *

 **I think I'll end off there and leave you to your imagination for now. LOL**

 **NEXT CHAPTER! Natsu and Mira meet and a pissed off Lucy... Well I'll leave that for next chapter!**

 ** _Next update should be next week and then every two weeks after that, but it could change depending on the amount of interest it gets._ **

**Please Review, Fav and Follow... Let me know what you think!**

 _ **Till next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay just two things before I continue...**_

 ** _\- One -_ ** This is a Drama/Romance so please keep that in mind and read it for what it is!

 ** _\- Two -_ ** Updates will be bi-weekly as it takes a lot more time to write this that I had anticipated. I hope you all understand.

 **Thank you for your support and please read my comments at the end of this chapter as they are VERY important.**

 _ **...And forgive my mistakes this chapter as I had very little time to proof this properly.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Magnolia... Later that night!**_

Natsu, Wendy and Lisanna had just finished eating and were laughing at Natsu as he unfastened a button on his pants and moaned... Wendy smiled as she started to clear the table when a loud crash was heard emanating from the den down at the end of the hall. Natsu was the first to dash towards the unknown sound but was quickly followed by Wendy and Lisanna, who wearily ran after her friends. Her steps were methodical and calculated as she had ran up and down this hall countless times as a child. Even now with limited sight it was still as it was then... It was second nature to her!

Stopping at the closed door Natsu gasped as he heard a faint moan coming from behind the door. It was as if a child were whimpering and for a moment he felt spooked but a familiar yet reassuring hand lightly cupped his shoulder...

"Well open it brother!" Wendy said as she motioned with her head for him to proceed. Natsu sighed as he reached down and nervously gripped the handle and stared back at Wendy and Lisanna for support.

"Go ahead!" Lisanna said as she leaned in and placed her hand on his for support. She remembered how Natsu would always jump at the first sign of a thunder storm or would whimper when left alone in some closed space for extended periods of time. He was a kind and caring man but at the same time he was a bit of a coward when it came to the unknown.

"What if it's a ghost or something?" He nervously exclaimed.

"Natsu!... Don't be so foolish!" Wendy giggled, before adding her hand to Natsu and Lisanna's hands and pushed down on the handle. All three fell forward as their close proximity to the door left no room for either to move... With a loud resounding crash they all fell to the floor but were unharmed thanks to Natsu's quick thinking as he provided a place for them to land... 'He made a fine landing bag!' Wendy giggled to herself.

"Oi! You two wanna get off! I can't breath ya know!" He sighed as he tried to move his squished face from the cold hardwood floor.

"Sorry!" They both said in unison as they quickly rose to their feet and helped a dismayed Natsu up. As they all brushed themselves off Wendy surveyed the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Lisanna took several deep breaths and spoke, "I smell... Paint!"

"Ahhhh!... The paint!..." Wendy yelped as she ran across the room and into the bathroom at the end of the large empty den. A moment later a roar of laughter echoed throughout the penthouse. "...Happy!"

Natsu and Lisanna marched across the floor and stopped behind a teary-eyed Wendy, who was now on her knees laughing at the mess covering the edge of the bathtub. As Natsu scanned the area he saw paint splattered across the floor and what looked to be little blue paw prints leading into the shower. They followed the trail and found one formally white tabby cat desperately attempting to clean blue paint our of it's matted fur.

They all leaned in for a closer look before the trio broke into laughter... Happy was now, officially blue! ...And that's when Wendy caught sight of Carla making her way towards Happy. She quickly grabbed her friend and pulled her close to her chest in an effort to prevent a similar incident.

"O-One blue cat is enough Carla!" Wendy lectured her pet in-between giggling and attempting to coax a messy and yet ragged blue cat out of the shower.

"So!... What are we all laughing at?" A warm female voice said from behind. For a moment everyone froze at the sound of someone listening in on their conversation and it took all of two seconds for the trio, especially Lisanna to realize who had so easily snuck up on them.

"Luce!" Natsu spun around and came face-to-face with the blonde bombshell. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and squeezed as he had missed her immensely.

"Natsu your squeezing too hard!..." Lucy smiled and returned his warm embrace.

"Sorry Luce!" Natsu ran his fingers through his hair and grinned as he released her.

"Hi Lucy!... I'd hug you too but as you can see, my hands are full!" Wendy said as she motioned towards the little white persian sleeping comfortably in her arms.

"...And hi to you too, little sister!" Lucy giggled as she looked down at a certain platinum-haired girl and let out a low sigh.

In a low muffled voice, Lisanna mumbled, "hey!" To which Natsu gently elbowed her.

"Geez!... You could put a little more effort into it than that Lisa!" Lucy said as she crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"Lisanna!... You can do better than that!" Wendy growled which caught Lisanna by surprise as she stood up, stared into the blondes big dark brown eyes and faked a smile.

"Ya!... I think I'll leave now!" Natsu frowned as his eyes never left the Blonde, who was now staring daggers at her younger sibling. Lisanna slowly stood up and faced her sister Lucy... "Is she here?" Natsu smiled in an effort to ease the tensions within the room but failed miserably.

Lucy's attention quickly focused on me as a warm smile graced her face, "She's out on the couch reading a picture book!"

Natsu grinned as he turned and headed towards the door and disappeared down the long hallway. His feet silently moved across the hardwood floor, ever cautious of his movements! It was all apart of his grand plan of sneaking up on his unaware pray... He was stealthy due to his years of training, but this was no normal pray, this was a cagey little one and would require all his knowledge and skills to sneak up on.

As he neared his target at the end of the hall, he could hear the familiar cat-calls from coming from the den behind him. He knew it was only a matter of time, moments even before it escalated and he didn't want to be anywhere near here when it 'hit the fan,' so to speak... 'He was gonna grab and dash,' Natsu laughed to himself as he reached the couch and looked down upon the little blonde happily thumbing through a picture book that rested comfortably between her legs.

She was humming a familiar tune which bought a smile to an already overtly happy Natsu. Slowly he reached both hands forward and covered the shocked girls eyes and in a playful sing-song voice said, "guessss whoooo!?"

Her little hands knocked the book to the floor as they reached up and wrapped around Natsu's warm hands.

"N-Natsuuu!" She happily screeched as she manoeuvred herself into a standing position that left her face-to-face with her pink-haired stalker. She quickly jumped into Natsu's arms and wrapped her arms and legs securely around him and planted a big wet kiss on his lips and giggled.

"Marie!" Natsu smiled as he blew a raspberry on her cheek, which made her giggle even more.

"I-I missed you!" Marie said as she cringed at the loud noises coming from down the hall. "Is Mommy and Auntie Lisa fighting again?"

"Yup!..." Natsu grinned as he wrapped an arm under Marie to support her. "...Like cats and dogs!" He added with a laugh.

"Oh my..." Marie scrunched her brow and sighed. "Same whole, same whole!" Natsu burst into laughter.

"You mean... Same old, same old!" He shook his head at her adorable ways.

"Nope!... Mommy says same whole..." Natsu groaned and cut the little blonde off.

"Oi!... That'll be enough of that Marie..." Natsu said as he stared into her deep brown eyes. He could see a hint of her mischievous side breaking free and he wanted no part of a four year old version of Lucy doing and saying as she pleased. "Let's go get some ice cream!"

In her joy she released her grip around Natsu's neck and nearly tumbled backwards and would have, if it weren't for Natsu's quick reflexes instantly catching the girl and righting her. She grinned as she happily shook her head, 'yes'.

"Then ice cream it is!" He said as he placed her on the floor and took her hand as he led her towards the door, stopping only for a brief moment to grab his keys and wallet and reached out to open the door. He turned back with a smile and shouted. "Going for ice cream Luce!... Back later!"

"What?" A stern voice shouted. "Fine!... But no chocolate!... She'll be bouncing off the walls and you'll have to deal with it!" She said as Natsu could hear familiar laughs echoing down the hall.

"Aye! Sir!" He laughed as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

 _ **At the Major's Office...**_

Everyone one had known that the last four years of Mayor Justine's tenure had been wroth with several scandals, yet he still continued to do a relatively descent job... But an election had been called last week and in six months a new Mayor would be elected and he had every intention of making sure that it was him gracing that big chair in the council chambers... After all, he had held the position for eight years now and a third term was his goal. Nothing and no one would stand in his way off accomplishing that goal...

The Mayors office was located several blocks north of the business district and housed all government functions for the city of Magnolia. Magnolia was a large town with more than three million residents and was the second largest city in Fiore, Crocus being the capital was the largest. Magnolia was also Fiore's entertainment hub and housed the largest corporation in all of Fiore, Heartneel Industries which stood proudly at the centre of the ever-growing city.

The Mayor's office was located on the sixth floor of the City's Government building and was home to all of the councillor and their staff. As it was late in the evening the building was all but empty except for a late evening meeting Mayor Freemount Justine (OC) had set up to discuss his slumping numbers in the polls. He was joined by his long time friend and campaign manager Jiemma Orland, who was known around town to be a dirty and somewhat despicable fella.

"Free!..." Jiemma said as he leaned in over the coffee table which separated him from his close friend on the other-side. "We have a problem!"

"What now Jiemma?" Mayor Justine said as he slumped back, deep into his leather chair. "It seems like if it's not one thing, it's another lately!"

"Well, all of that stuff aside, you've slipped five points in the early polls! This isn't a good sign of what's to come!" Jiemma sighed as he took a sip of his twenty-five year old scotch and placed it back on the table.

"Damn it!" Freemount growled as he fiddled with his cell phone. "I wasn't expecting that to happen this fast!"

"Now Free, people still remember that fuck-up with the contaminated water... It was only two years ag..." Jiemma stopped as Fremount leaned forward and slammed his fist on the table.

"...But that was because of you and your creative need to cut corners. All to pocket a few extra Jewels for yourself!" Freemount growled which caught Jiemma by surprise. "What?... You didn't think I'd find out about it?"

"What!... So I have a little dirt under my nails... It's nothing like the closet full of skeletons you've been hiding!" Jiemma laughed as he leaned back, folding his arms across his chest. His pompous attitude struck a cord with Freemount and it didn't sit well at all.

"Anyway none of this is gonna solve my approval ratings, now is it!?" They both sighed.

"I know you don't want to pull out your trump card this early but I think those early poll results speak volumes... You need to pull the trigger now before it's too late!" Jiemma said as Freemount fiddled with his cell phone and suddenly stopped. He turned on his phone and sighed as he scrolled through a long list of names and gently tapped the one he was seeking.

"Fine!... He owes me a huge favour anyway!" Freemount said as a ringing could be heard coming from his phone and then a male voice answered from the other end. "Hello!"

"Gildarts my old friend!" Freemount laughed.

"Don't call me 'friend' Free!" The voice growled back as he tried talking over the noise behind him. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk!"

"What about!"

"I have a 'proposal' so to speak, to discuss with you!" Freemount arrogantly laughed.

"Fine!... Meet me in my office here next Friday night!... That's the only time I have available over the next week!" Gildarts growled as he hung up his phone.

Freemount laughed as he laid his phone on the coffee table and grinned. "Done!"

* * *

 _ **In the Dragneel Residence, Their Den...**_

Back in the den the Strauss sisters were going at it as only two sisters could... Their earlier discussion had escalated into a near all out brawl until they were unceremoniously kicked out of the den by a frustrated blue-haired beauty named Wendy, who was up to her elbows in blue paint. Wendy was a quiet girl but there were times when she would snap and usually it was because of these two siblings, who had a known penchant for the dramatics.

"Get out!" Wendy yelled as she pushed the two girls out the door and slammed it shut. "It's alright Carla... The loud girls are gone now!" Wendy said as she gently stroked the shaking white cat in her arms.

"Now let's clean-up Happy shall we!" She sighed as she grabbed several towels and headed back to the shower where Happy was still busy cleaning himself. "Geez!... Never even got to tell them my good news!" She sighed as the sounds of the two girls still arguing could be heard even behind the closed door.

* * *

 _ **In the Living Room...**_

"Look Lisa, I'm tired of this shit!" Lucy sighed as she knelled down and picked up the picture book and placed it on the coffee table. "You're gonna meet this new doctor and that's all there is to it!"

"...And I said no!" Lisanna growled as she paced back and forth in front of a disturbed Lucy, who was rubbing the bridge of her nose... She could feel a migraine coming on and she was grateful to Natsu for taking Marie out for a while.

"I don't understand why you won't at least meet with her!... She's a very well known physician and an expert in her field!" Lucy said as she sat down on the couch and crossed her legs and arms in an effort to appear more mature but it never helped as her anger generally got the better of her.

"Because it's been one quack and after another for the last fifteen years and I'm sick of it Lucy!" Lisanna took a deep breath and exhaled. "First it was Mom, then it was Dad and now it's you... I'm tired of watching the people I love waste their time on something that can't be changed... I'm going blind, that's all there is to it! I've accepted it, so why can't you! ...And now Wendy is wasting her life in the same way... Why else would she specialize in ears, nose and throat if it wasn't because of me. She's even making a room in the den for me... Why can't I live my life how I want!" Lisanna said as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "It's my life!" She screamed.

"Yes it may be your life but we all love you so much and it hurts to see you in pain!" Lucy said as a hint of a tear gathered in the corner of her eye. "It hurts so much watching you enter a world of darkness!"

"But Lucy I'm not hurting!" Lisanna said as she walked over to couch and took a seat next to her older sister and wiped the tears from her eyes, all the while hers flowed freely.

"You are Lisa! I'm not stupid!... I know you better than you know yourself!" Lucy said as she wrapped her arm around Lisa and pulled her into her ample chest. "Lisanna, your crying not because you were fighting with me but because you know I'm right!... Your scared of the dark and always have been! You have to be terrified of going blind! We're not stupid you know!"

"Fine!... I'm scared... I'm terrified by the thought of going blind..." Lisa said as she wrapped her free arm around her sister and let it all go. All the pain! All the hurt she had, she let it all out. She felt at ease for the first time in many years as she bawled her eyes out in her sister's warm and comforting embrace. "H-Help me-e p-lea-ase!"

"Of c-course!" Lucy sniffled as she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Lisanna's head. She would make it all better or her name wasn't Lucy Strauss... Strauss a name she had adopted when she first left for college. It was somewhat easier dealing with people when they didn't know who you were. Both her and Lisa did the same thing after their mother passed away and their father supported their decision to change their sir-names to Strauss as he always supported his two princesses.

After several minutes Lisa finally calmed down and looked back up to her sister who looked like she had been through hell and back. Lisanna pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and gently wiped her sisters tears away. Lucy smiled, kissed her forehead and mumbled a 'thank you'.

"No more screwy doctors okay!" Lisa said with a slight grin.

"I promise this one isn't a quack like that Doctor Warrod weirdo!" Lucy cringed at the thought of him walking around his office talking to his plants... She thought he was a crack-pot and Lisa tended to agree.

"Ya!... You sure he wasn't a plant doctor!" They both laughed at weirdo who had a plant growing out off his hat.

"No I assure you this doctor isn't like that at all... Although I heard rumours that she can be a little difficult to deal with but she's the best in her field." Lucy said with a smile. "I hear she's had success with patients with conditions similar to yours."

"Really?" Lisanna's eyes lit up with a long since forgotten glimmer of hope.

"Yes and she'll be here sometime next week... Doctor Porlyusica I believe her name i..." Lucy stopped as a sweet voice interrupted her.

"Theee... 'Doctor Porlyusica' from overseas!" Wendy's eyes lit up upon the mention of the name. She quickly took a seat across from Lucy and Lisanna and grinned.

"Ah ha!... That's the one!" Lucy smiled at the now beaming Wendy.

"Wow!... I get to meet her!... She's my hero and one of the reasons I switched my specialty!" Wendy giggled.

"By the way, congratulations on starting your internship!" Lucy and Lisanna both got up and walked over to the stunned bluette and wrapped her in a hug.

"But!... But!... How did you know?" Wendy said.

"Geez!... Of course we'd know!" Lisanna laughed. "You're practically our little sister! Did you not think you could keep something like this from us?"

"Hehehe!... Ya dumb me!" Wendy giggled as she enjoyed the long drawn out hug. "Oh!..." Wendy excitedly exclaimed. "I wonder if she'll stay awhile?... Oh!... Maybe I can intern under her!" The girls laughed at Wendy as she started counting the possibilities, playfully pointing to each finger when a new thought popped into her head.

"Lisa?" Lucy took a deep breath before standing and heading towards the table and started to clear it. She was quickly followed by Lisanna, who headed towards the kitchen to prepare to do the dishes that were left from earlier.

"Yes!" She said as she turned on the water and waited for the those oh so familiar footsteps to approach her. Their sound always put her at ease!

"We need to go over to our old house and pack up our stuff and put everything downstairs... I... I've leased our house out!" Lucy said as she scraped the plates and handed them to Lisanna, who started to gently wash them.

"Really!... That's great news!" Lisanna smiled at all the wonderful memories she had in that place but she also sighed when she though of her father's passing last year and how neither her nor Lucy had the heart to live there after he passed away. Since then they had lived here with Natsu and Wendy whenever Lucy was in town... It was a way to keep the whole family together and here was as much home as the penthouse next door was. "So who's moving in?"

"Hmmm!" Lucy gave a little giggle as she lightly elbowed her sister and lifted a finger to her lips. "That's a secret!" She said in a sing-song fashion.

* * *

 _ **A week later...**_

Natsu was standing outside the Heartneel Building staring up at it's wonderful facade... He'd seen this view many times in his life but no matter how he looked at it he was always awe-struck by it's sheer size and beauty. The front of the building was massive in it's scope with seventy-six floors of steel and glass and a blacked out glass wall on the seventy-seventh floor to protect the two penthouses from prying eyes. The front was broken into three sections as a large opening led into the mall portion of the building and on either side was a large set of stairs that led up to Heartneel Industries and the main entrance... All access to higher floors was through a security check point in the centre of that floor.

'Fort Knox would be easier to access then this place!' Natsu laughed to himself as he climbed the stairs and entered the revolving doors.

As he held tightly to the package under his arm he sighed as he remembered being the one given the task of acting as delivery boy... He wanted to argue but Gray went on and on about his sales figures and he thought it was best if he just took the small box and ran... And he did just that all the way up the street to his destination... Fairy Tail!

Natsu lowered his head as he walked up to the information desk. The one thing he didn't want was to be recognized but to his surprise he was greeted by a deep voice...

"Good Afternoon sir!... How may I help you today?" The man said as he adjusted his tie and smiled.

"F-Fairy Tail p-please!" Natsu stuttered as he grabbed his name-tag hanging from his neck and showed it to the security guard.

"Mr. Marvell is it?" Natsu nodded but still held his head low, a just-in-case manoeuvre. "Sir?... What business do you have on the seventy-first floor?... Fairy Tail is it?" Natsu nodded.

"Yes!... Delivery!" Natsu said as he laid the small brown package on the desk and smiled. "I believe it's jewellery!"

The guard picked up his phone and made a call, a moment later he smiled, "yes they are expecting you Mr. Marvell!... Just sign here please!" He said as he pointed to the clipboard and Natsu signed and started to walk to the left. "Elevator number two sir!"

"I know thank you!" Natsu said as he hurried across the busy floor. He weaved between men and women in business suits and he cringed at the thought of being confined to such a ridiculous monkey suit. He tapped the button for seventy-two and entered the elevator... After a quick ride the doors opened to reveal a different world from the stuffy one he had just left...

It was a world very few got to enter... A world of the music, movies, rich and famous and none was bigger than Mirajane Strauss and this was her agency, Fairy Tail!

Natsu smiled when he saw the front desk with the large fairy logo on the back wall. He quickly walked over to it and waited for the dark-haired girl to finish her conversation on the phone. Natsu looked around and saw several stars walking to and fro and around the corner of the desk were several rooms with glass walls, where some were dancing and others had people reading scripts... "This place is busy!" He mumbled to himself.

"No kidding!... It's a mad house!" The pretty receptionist laughed.

"Package delivery from Dreyar Express, ma'am!" Natsu grinned and placed the package on the desk. He turned and headed back towards the elevator but was stopped by the receptionist.

"I'm sorry sir but you have to deliver this in person... I can't accept this package because of it's contents!" She smiled and handed the package back to a disappointed Natsu.

"Huh!... Why?" He inquired.

"It's too valuable and we cannot accept it... You must deliver it to it's owner in person!" She said as she pointed to the delivery address and Natsu's eyes lit up at the address listed in the corner... Mirajane Strauss, Seventy-Seventh floor Unit two.

"WHAT!" He yelled as he finally took the time to notice what he was delivering and to whom it was going to. "B-But!... But!..." Natsu said as everything around him closed in and he felt like he was looking into a fish bowl... He was confused to say the least!

He felt a hand on his back pushing him down a long hallway and after a moment he felt his mind clear as he saw the elevator at the end of the corridor and headed straight for it. A voice broke his stride as he turned to see the receptionist pointing... "Ring the bell and someone will come down and meet you!" She yelled as she made a pointing gesture with her finger.

"That's okay I have a card..." Natsu said as he pulled a security card from his pocket and raised it above his head. "...I'll go u..." He smacked his head as he realized what he just said and cursed himself, "Crap!... I'm such an idiot!"

"What!?" The voice sang out as Natsu continued to walk forward but he continued to look over his shoulder as he attempted to explain himself. He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking nor did he hear the elevator doors open as his focus was on the receptionist who was now waving franticly at the confused delivery man.

"Look out!" Was the last thing he heard before he turned around and ran head first into a platinum-haired goddess.

Natsu was to slow to realize what or whom he had bumped into until he felt his legs give way and him and the package went tumbling to the floor. He sighed as he hit the floor and he quickly realized that the floor was anything but hard, as a matter of fact it was kind of soft and quite squishy... As he opened his eyes he noticed his lips were only centimetres from the lips of Magnolia's favourite daughter, the top star Mirajane Strauss.

She growled as she glared up at the pink-haired idiot who was now supporting his whole body by his hands which were pressed firmly against her breasts... 'It wasn't a bad feeling!' She thought but it was the wrong hands and she could feel her temperature rise but she was quickly saved by her friend and manager Erza, who grabbed the man by the collar and lifted him off her and threw him towards the wall.

Natsu stared on in disbelief at what he'd just done... He was again left feeling like he was in a fish bowl. His senses were overwhelming him and he struggled with what his next move should be. He noticed the elevator door open and thought of making a break for it. Then he turned around and noticed his actions had drawn a rather large crowd... 'He wasn't going back that way,' he thought. He quickly decided and headed for the elevator only to be stopped by the platinum-haired beauty as she grabbed his arm.

"What the hell was that you idiot!" The demon growled.

"S-Sorry..." Natsu said as he reached out and started to wipe away the invisible dirt on Mira's chest. He had no idea why he was doing that and that's when he paniced and wrapped his arms around her. "I-I'm so s-soory!" He whispered. "I-I don't know w-what's wr-rong w-with my head t-today!" He said as he planted a kiss on her lips before pushing her aside and running into the elevator and disappearing... All the while cameras were clicking away as the media that was there for an interview with Mirajane were quick to capture the story...

 _...That was how Mira and Natsu met and soon the media would have a field day with the top star and the mysterious pink-haired man that disappeared into a private elevator!_

* * *

 **Dam that took like forever to write but it was fun at the same time...**

 _ **Next update will be in two weeks.**_

 _ **Till Next Time!**_

* * *

 _ **Now for my little rant...**_

 _I got this review last weekend and well... Just read it and I have a few things I wish to get off my chest after..._

 _ **fuckoffbayman chapter 1 . 5h ago**_

 **Why the fuck would you pair a gay fucking freed with mira? Why the hell did u put the gay basturd in here at all? first chapter and the story is already ruined... I had high hopes but they were shattered... the pairing is natsu x mira not gay weakling x mira... you are going to say its just the first chapter right and so just wait huh? No, the first chapter sets the flow of the story and you already destroyed the flow since mira has been spoiled by some gay green dude... dude better luck next time.**

 **First off -** I understand my stories aren't for everyone but do I have to put up with this bull every damned story I write... NO! I grew up in a time when it was understood that if you don't have anything good to say then say nothing, in other words why create conflict when it isn't necessary...

You know if I was six or ten chapters into this story and I did something odd or peculiar in my story then yes I would expect complaints. I've done it myself (respectfully of course) but that's to be expected if you invest your time or enjoy a writer's story.

If you think I can't take a little criticism then you only have to look towards "Natsu and the Last Dragon" to know that isn't true... I re-wrote the first eight chapters to deal with complaints I received and when the story was altered I still caught hell, so I cancelled it! But I liked the story so I reworked it some more and bought it back. Thinking back now I believe most of my stories seem to receive some sort of stupid jab when they are starting out but I normally over-look them.

I try to write stories that are different or unique and because of that my stories aren't popular and I accept that... Besides if you want same-ole same-ole then there are literally hundreds out there that you could read so why bitch about my little story(s). But I'll be damned if I'm going to sit back and be insulted... One story someone questioned my sanity and now I'm in-essence told to fuck-off. WOW!

My approach to reading new stories is... If I read it and like it I'll leave a comment and if I don't like it (hate it) I move on and resist the urge to rip it apart... Seems pretty straight forward to me!

 **Secondly -** The review itself!... Are you fucking kidding me? I mean like seriously where in the hell did all that "hate" come from. I grew up in a time when gay meant happy, queer meant someone was screwed up in the head and homo meant a milk product, so whatever screwed up beliefs you have are none of my concern but you were over the top with your comment fuckoffbayman.

I'd like to know where in the Fairy Tail universe did Hiro ever come out and say FREED IS GAY! Did I miss that or something? It seems to me it's more implied in forums and in Fan-fiction then proven with fact. If he is gay then who really cares, I'm straight and I'm sure most gay people could care less that I am... Move on!

BTW - In this story 'yes' Freed might just be gay and dating Mira to cover up his choices... He might also have to marry another girl to help his father win his election. Of course those are just things that 'might' happen!

 **Third and Final Thing -** What the fuck is with that user-name fuckoffbayman... Seriously how fucking old are you because you sound pretty damned childish to me. And yes your name is a fucking insulting to me!

 _ **Anyway folks sorry about the rant but I needed to get that of my chest.**_

 _ **I'd like to hear some feed back, your thoughts...**_

If there is none then I'll assume that what fuckoffbayman said was correct. I'll leave it up to all of you whether this story stays or goes, my initial thought was to kill it but that didn't seem fair to all of you.

...And one final thing, the last two chapters took about eight hours each to write, re-write and proof. I just wanted you to know that there's a lot of effort that goes into something like this.

 _PS: I will say this now so no one complains later... 'Yes' in this story Freed is gay! I will not delve into his sexuality outside his relationship with Mira and his band-mates... In other words there won't be any gay sex scenes, other than what I may imply._

 _ **TheBayMan**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to apologize for this update being a few days late but I'm afraid I did it on purpose. I wanted to move the date I post this story to mid-week to give myself more time to proof. Ah! Maybe I should inquire about a Beta because it would help with my spelling and grammar.**

 **I want to say thank you to everyone for your support and a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. Your kind words of encouragement meant a lot to me. Thank you and next chapter I promise I'll thank you, my kind reviewers, properly!**

 **My main plot and the sub plots are now set up so expect a lot of Natsu and Mira to follow.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 _ **Thirty Minutes Later at the Fairy Tail Agency...**_

After the earlier excitement, an irate red-headed manager took it upon herself to phone the front desk and have security sent to the seventy-seventh floor to apprehend the pink-haired delivery man who had carelessly wandered into the private elevator. Security begged and pleaded with the incensed woman to abandon her search of the uppermost floors but they finally relented and headed upstairs to apprehend the criminal... Unfortunately the seventy-seventh floor was the only invite-only floor in the Heartneel Building and shit was about to hit the fan.

As the private elevator stopped at the main floor of the Fairy Tail agency, the doors opened to reveal a curvy blonde standing angrily over two pleading security guards.

"How dare someone send these fools upstairs!" she yelled as she dragged the two security guards up the long corridor and unceremoniously dropped them at the front desk. "Who in the FUCK ordered this?" She demanded as she glared at the petrified receptionist.

"I did!" Said a smartly dressed woman as she confidently approached the irate stranger. Her beauty was accentuated by fiery red-hair which was neatly pulled back into a tight bun. As the redhead leaned in close to the brown-eyed blonde she growled. "I ordered them to apprehend that idiot!" She paused, "he molested my client!"

"What?... You mean these two idiots!" The blonde said as she kicked one of the two cowering men, who were now clinging to each other for dear life. She sighed and pulled out her cell phone and hit a number and waited for a response. When she got an answer she calmly ordered security to come to the front desk of Fairy Tail.

As the noise slowly settled down a familiar voice echoed through the reception area...

"What's all this ruckus about!" Said the small blonde-haired woman as she pushed her way through the mass of tall people standing around the front desk.

Lucy gasped as she saw the wily little woman calmly step forward. She looked down and sighed heavily, "Mavis!... Is this what your teaching your spoiled brats now!"

"L-Lucy!... Your back!" Mavis happily said as she threw herself at the frustrated Blonde, who caught the little woman in mid-air. "When did you get back?"

"Let go!" Lucy demanded as she placed the little woman back on the floor.

"Sorry Lucy, it's just you remind me so much of your mother!" Mavis coyly grinned as she nervously shuffled her feet back and forth.

"Thank yo..." Lucy politely said but was unable to finish her sentence as her attention was drawn to the doors of the elevator which opened to reveal three men getting off. The first one was a tall dark-haired man wearing a business suit. His hair was slicked up at the top which always left a bad taste in Lucy's mouth. The other two were dressed in the same fashion as the two security guards that were now cowering at her feet.

"Warren!..." Lucy and Mavis said in unison.

"Miss Lucy!... Miss Mavis!" He said as he gave a small bow to both and approached the group of people huddled around the front desk. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I have no idea Warren!" Mavis exclaimed.

"Well I do!" Lucy growled as she pointed towards the two men resting against the front desk. "These two idiots entered the penthouse level without permission or an invitation... Fire their asses!... Now!" She demanded.

"As you wish Miss Lucy!" Warren smiled and then turned to the two men standing behind him and ordered the two men on the floor to be removed immediately. They all quickly disappeared into the elevator and were gone. "Now what's this all about?"

"Just a damned second now... Who's the blonde?" Erza pointed at the angry woman across from her. "And why in the hell is she acting like she owns the place!" The fiery red-head said as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the blonde.

"Miss Lucy is the ow..." Warren was interrupted as a surge of pain shot up his leg. Lucy glared at him as she shifted her weight and slowly shook her head from side to side, sending a warning to the man to speak no more.

"...I-I'm a tenant here!... But who are you to order security to the top floor!" Lucy crossed her arms over her chest in retaliation of the red-heads earlier actions.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss' manager!" She smugly said.

"WHAT!... Reaalllly!" Lucy's eyes bulged at the new revelation... She now felt like an idiot for kicking up such a fuss. "We-we're neighbors!" She quietly said as the wind was knocked from her sails.

"Neighbors huh!... Well there's a pink-haired molester running loose up there somewhere and I ordered security to apprehend him!" She said with an air of superiority as she realized she had gained the upper hand. Mavis sighed as she watched the two feisty women battle it out.

"I-I took care of that matter!" Lucy said in a dejected voice and mumbled. "Warren, re-hire those two idiots and tell them... I'm sorry!"

"What was that Miss Lucy?"

"Just hire the idiots back, alright!" She growled.

"Mavis, Erza, may I speak with you both in private!" They both nodded. Lucy followed an anxious Mavis towards her office and took a seat.

"Neighbor, you seem to have me at a disadvantage!" Erza tilted her head to the side and glared at the blonde before speaking. "You know my name but I have no clue who you might be!"

"Sorry about that!... I'm Lucy Hear... I mean Strauss!" Lucy said as she reached forward and extended her hand. Erza reluctantly accepted.

"Lucy there's no need to keep secrets here! Erza is a well respected member of my staff and I trust her with everything!" Mavis smiled as she turned to Erza and grinned. "Lucy's mother was the late great Layla Heartfilia!"

"Oh my that is indeed a surprise... Then that means you own all of this!" Erza said as she had found a whole new level of respect for this woman. Lucy adamantly waved her hands in front of her as she shook her head 'no'!

"No actually..." Lucy leaned forward and waved Erza in closer. "I need to know if I can trust you to keep a secret!"

"But of course!... I do it daily with my client!" Erza confidently said.

"No, no, no!" Lucy reiterated. "You can't even tell your client what I'm about to tell you!"

"If that's what you wish then I will comply!" Erza said. "It must be something important indeed!"

"It is!... That man you saw earlier..."

"You mean that pink-haired fool!" Erza injected.

"Ya!... That's the one... Well he's my friend... And..." Lucy trailed off as Mavis interrupted.

"Ah you must mean Natsu Dragneel!" Mavis smiled as she placed her finger on her lips. "Although I think he goes by his mother's maiden name now... Marvell isn't it!"

"Yes that's correct!" Lucy smiled as she remembered all the times they were treated like meat by their so called friends, hence the reason they all assumed new names. It had happened just after their parents died. "It was the only way we could lead a normal life without being harassed by the media and their our so-called "friends!"" Lucy said as she made quotation mark symbols in the air to drive home her point.

"So that delivery man, he..."

"Yup!... He owns all of this!... Well the building to be more precise, among other things!" Lucy smiled. "He's upstairs right now hiding under his bed sheets, the friggin' coward!" Lucy burst into laughter.

"Huh!... Why?... Don't tell me he has a crush on my client!" Erza's eyes widened and a smile crossed her lips as she watched Lucy frantically nod 'yes'.

"Oh my! Is that really true Lucy!" Mavis leaned in and smiled.

"Yes!... For a few years now, probably longer than that now that I think about it but he'll never admit it!" Lucy sighed. "I've set up several opportunities for him to meet Mirajane but he always finds one excuse or another to avoi..." She trailed off. "...He seems to be too afraid to approach her!"

"Perhaps the three of us could combine forces and push the two together!" Mavis smirked as Lucy and Erza leaned in and smiled.

"First we have to somehow end that destructive relationship Mira is already in... I swear Freed will be the end of Mira and her career if the media find out! We we're almost busted last week in Crocus but thankfully that reporter was an idiot. ...Although we can't dodge that bullet forever!" Erza growled as Mavis leaned in and nodded.

"Yes that boy's father is nothing but trouble and there have also been some really odd rumors going around about Freed as well... But I won't speculate without proof!" Mavis added.

"So then we are all in agreement... We try and push those two together!" Lucy said as they all agreed and a secret pact was formed... One that would see major changes coming for our unsuspecting heroes!

"Well I better get going and see if I can't drag him out of his bed!" Lucy laughed. "Oh Erza!... As both you and your client have officially moved into my old place there's just one little thing I wanted to mention to you... All guests to the seventy-seventh floor, the penthouses, must be invited to that floor by a resident there! They also must pass through security on the main floor before entering our living area... You understand the need for these security measures!"

"Of course Lucy that makes perfect sense!" Erza said.

"Oh I'll introduce you to the rest of our family when the time is right!"

"Sounds good!"

"Ah! Lucy!..." Mavis said as she headed towards her desk and pulled out a ticket. "...Here give this to Natsu, it's a ticket for Mira's release party later tonight!"

"Thank you Mavis... I'm sure he'll love to go!" Lucy said as she rolled her eyes at the thought of the upcoming fight with Natsu. The young Dragneel could be very stubborn at times. She politely accepted the ticket and headed towards the door. "Oh! ...And Erza thank Mira for giving my daughter an autograph at the airport last week... She was on cloud nine the whole day, thanks to Mirajane's kindness!"

"Huh!" Erza said with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"The little girl who kicked that slimy reporter's chin!" Lucy smugly laughed.

"Ah!... I thought you looked familiar... Just a second now... Lucy Strauss... The author!" Erza exclaimed. Lucy playfully winked as she walked out the door and waved goodbye to her new friend.

"Yes!... That Lucy Strauss!" Mavis said as she pushed a stunned red-head out the door and giggled at the most amusing turn off events.

* * *

 _ **Later that evening in the Dragneel home...**_

Lucy decided long ago that the quiet and sometime self-conscious Natsu wouldn't spent the rest of his life alone due to his sheer clumsiness around the opposite sex. It was something her mother had asked of her when they were mere teenagers. Mom always had a special place in her heart for Natsu and Wendy and she did everything in her power to raise her dear friend's children as if they were her own... So Natsu growing old and dying single was something that Lucy would not, no, could not accept!

Lucy, Lisanna and Wendy were all settling in for a night of movies and junk food when a blue cat jumped up on the couch and climbed aboard Lucy's lap and quickly drifted of to sleep.

"Seriously!... Is someone going to do something about this stupid cat!?" Lucy sighed as she grabbed Happy by the scruff of his neck and turned him until he was only inches from her face. With a faint shake of her head she stared deeply into Happy's dark eyes and her stern facade fell to pieces as she burst into laughter. Meanwhile the frumpy cat purred contently to Lucy's rather rough attention. "And why are you enjoying this so much you blue freak!" She said to Happy.

"Lucy, you know Happy adores you!" Lisanna giggled as she reached out pulled the blue purring feline from her sister's iron-grasp and gently placed him on the floor. "You shouldn't pick him up like that! You might hurt the little guy!"

"Whatever!" Lucy said with a grin as she stood up and grabbed a black tuxedo that was hanging on a rack near the front entrance and slowly climbed the stairs to the second floor. She turned the corner and headed down the hall. As she walked past her daughter's room, Lucy paused for a moment and listen for the sweet sound of Marie's lightly snoring. Her face glowed as she smiled before she continued on towards the door at the end of the hall.

Throwing caution to the wind she pushed down on the handle and swung the door open. The sound of the door hitting the wall garnered a low grown from the pink-haired man laying in bed. With blankets pulled high above his head, he hid from the world as his earlier encounter with his idol raced through his mind. He re-lived his embarrassment over and over again under the safety of his blankets, only Lucy's familiar footsteps jarred him back to reality.

"Go away Luce!" A muffled voice groaned from beneath the sheets as he shifted position. "I'm not in the mood for a lecture right now!"

"...And why would I do that?" An evil grin graced Lucy's face as she flung the black tux over her shoulder and took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Cause you always do!"

"So you had a little mishap! What's the big deal?" Lucy giggled. "Hey!... We all 'grope' an idol every now and then!"

"Not funny Luce!" Natsu growled as he pulled the covers down to reveal his beet-red face and puffy eyes.

"You got to admit Natsu... It's a little funny! And besides, it's not everyday that you get to meet your idol... And you got to admit, copping a feel at the same time, that's priceless!" Lucy stated as the corner of her lip curled up and she broke into laughter, again! Natsu growled and kneed laughing girl in the side, sending the shocked girl crashing to the floor with a loud thump.

"Ouch!" Lucy growled as she stood back up and gave Natsu a deathly stare. A stare that would terrify any normal person but this was Natsu and he was quite used to Lucy's antics by now.

"Sorry!" He mumbled.

"It's fine Natsu!... Put this on!" She said as she tossed the suit towards Natsu and motioned for him to change.

"What for?" Natsu said as he quickly kicked the suit to the foot of the bed and quickly backed up to the head-board. Putting as much space between him and that infernal monkey-suit as possible.

"Mavis requested someone from our family attend the release party downstairs. Wendy, Lisa and I have plans... So your it!" She glared at her dear friend before heading towards the door. "Put it on! Your ticket is in the inside pocket... Don't loose it!"

"She'll be there, I'm not going!" He rose to his knees and begged but it fell on deaf ears.

"You only have to go, no one said anything about having to talk to her!"

"But... But... Kissss!" He said as his voice trailed off to a whisper.

"No buts and I expect to see you downstairs in thirty minutes or I'm coming back up here and I'll dress you myself!" Lucy laughed as she exited his room and gently closed the door behind her. She could hear faint mumbling coming from behind the closed door, but she could also hear heavy footsteps stomp across the hardwood floor, headed towards the bathroom. She turned and headed back downstairs, content that she as always got her what she wanted.

* * *

 _ **Later that evening at the Gildarts' office...**_

While champagne flowed freely downstairs, upstairs a different kind of party was taking place... Well!... Not really a party per-say, more like a nightmare for Gildarts Clive acting CEO of Heartneel Industries, who was now uncomfortably fidgeting in his seat as he stared across the table at the two men responsible for his sudden unease... The two very people he would sooner not have to deal with that night, the Mayor of Magnolia, Freemount Justine and his cronnie, Jiemma Orland.

"So what's so dammed important Free, that we had to meet here at this time of night!" Gildarts snared at the man sitting across from him and thought how wonderful it would be if he could just reach across the table and beat that arrogant smirk off his face... Freemount looked like the cat that swallowed the canary, so to speak and it annoyed him to no end! "Well spill it!... I don't have all night!"

"Calm down Gildarts..." Freemount smirked. "We're all friends here!"

"Us... Friends!... You're fucking kidding me right!" Gildarts growled as he stood up, walked over to his desk and slowly slipped his jacket on before re-adjusting his tie. "I have a party to get to and 'NO' we're not friends!... Besides I told you before, that I was done being your bitch... Lock up after you leave!" Gildarts forced a smile as he headed for the door but was stopped by a rather large man who grabbed his arm and stopped him dead in his tracks. "Jiemma!" He exclaimed.

"Now that's just rude of you Gildarts! I mean, leaving before Mr. Justine even had a chance to pay his respects!..." Jiemma said with a smirk as he pulled out an envelope from inside his jacket slammed it against Gildarts' chest. "You may want to re-think leaving so soon!" He said as he strolled back to his chair and anxiously awaited Gildarts return.

Gildarts glared across the room and saw two smug men sitting comfortably next to each other, both of whom were now enjoying themselves at his expense. He turned his focus back to the small white envelope in his hands and slowly opened it. He pulled out it's contents... Several five-by-seven photos and his eyes grew larger as his heart sank when he realized what he was holding...

"I told you before Gildarts... I own you!" Freemount laughed as he motioned for a stunned Gildarts to re-take his seat, which he did. Although later he would think it was some sort of curse that compelled him to comply.

"S-So what do you want from me!" Gildarts sighed as he slid the envelope inside his jacket and resigned himself to his fate.

"I'll tell you what Gildarts, I'll make all of that go away if you do me this one little favor!" He said as he leaned forward. "Nobody need ever know about your dirty little secret... Just this one last favor between old friends!" He said with a cocky grin as he held up his index finger, as if to beg the man that he now had by the balls.

"Why is becoming Mayor for a third-term so damned important to you? ...Must be big if you'd go as far as blackmailing me to get it?"

"It's quite simple really!" Freemount said as he shifted in his chair and crossed his legs. His confidence showed through as his arrogance knew no boundaries. "I've made some promises to certain people and I'd rather not disappoint them, if you get my drift!" He said with a smirk as he rubbed his thumb and index finger together.

"Enough!... I'd rather not know!" Gildarts sighed and quickly glanced at his watch. "Make it quick!... What do I have to do now!"

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning...**_

Natsu was abruptly awakened by a soft voice and a gently finger as it tapped a rhythmic beat on his forehead. It was a voice he'd known well and the gentle tapping was a reminder that it was time to get up.

"Five more minutes Virgo... Just five minutes please!" He groaned as he tried to open his eyes but the moment the light hit his weary eyes a shooting pain screeched through his head. It was the beginnings of a massive hangover and he groaned as he felt his stomach roll to the beat within his head.

"Sir!... Mr. Marvell Sir! I really think you should get up now!" Virgo said in a monotone voice.

"Please!" He begged as he bought his hands together in an effort to plead for mercy.

"Sir, if you don't get up I'll have to punish you!" Virgo said with a faint hint of excitement in her voice which got Natsu's attention. He remembered the few times in the past when he dismissed the odd maid's orders and flashes of spankings ran through his head. He was having no part of that and quickly sprang to attention.

As he half opened his eyes Virgo handed him two pills which he assumed were pain-killers and he gladly accepted them. He chased it down with a tall glass of cool water which went down smooth as his mouth was still dry from his late night drinking binge. How he'd gotten that drunk was something of a mystery to him but it was surely something he'd have to deal with at a later time. ... For now, he just wanted the pounding in his head to stop!

"Thanks Virgo..." Natsu said as he reached up and slowly wiped the sleep from his eyes. "You can go now!"

"No Sir!... I don't think I should leave yet!" She said with a small smirk. "I wouldn't want to miss the fun!"

"What? What fun!?" Natsu said as he finally opened his blood-shot eyes and took in his surrounding. 'That's odd!' He thought as he looked down at the pink bed sheets and wondered why his sheets were now pink. "Why are my bed-sheets pink Virgo?" He curiously asked as he lifted them up to his face and caught a light scent of a sweet perfume... "Umm! Vanilla!" He mumbled and that's when he noticed he was naked! He quickly slammed the sheets down and turned beet red, to which Virgo unceremoniously grinned.

Natsu's eyes quickly scanned the room he was in and instantly he realized he wasn't in his own room. Instead he was in some sort of pink, tacky hotel room or something like that. At least he thought that's where this place was because no one in their right mind would choose to live in a room with so much pink... Pink walls! Pink curtains! Pink lamp-shades! Pink bed! Everything was pink and he knew he was either in a seedy hotel room somewhere or he'd died and went to Hell, maybe this was his punishment for past sins... Either way he had to get out of here as fast as possible!

"Clothes?" Natsu growled but the maid only smirked as she handed him his boxers and offered to help him dress but he quickly snatched them from her and carefully slid them on before crawling out of bed. And that's when he saw the state of the room he was in. There was clothes laying all over the place! It was on the floor, over a chair, falling off the edge of the bed and there was even a pair of red lace panties laying on his night-stand. Natsu picked them up and gave them a quick sniff but was startled when Virgo grabbed them from him and growled.

"What?" He innocently said as he found his pants and pulled them on. "Just curious you know!" He said with an innocent grin.

Five minutes later he was completely dressed and the only items he was missing was his shoes which he figured had to be near the exit and his watch which he never took off, today being the only exception. The fact that he had removed his watch made him curious as to what could have compelled him to do something so bold. He searched everywhere and found no sigh of it anywhere and then Virgo pointed to the edge of the night-stand and Natsu released a sigh of relief as he caught sight of it.

He smiled as he picked it up and quickly slid it over his wrist. He was about to head towards the door when an odd piece of white paper, which was resting beneath his watch, caught his attention.

"What's this?" He mumbled as he picked it up and examined it. 'It was an official document!' He thought as his interest was piqued. Along the top in an arc were the words 'Certificate of Marriage' and below were three signatures; One said Mayor Freemount Justine, the other said Mirajane Strauss, a name which put a smile on his face and the last name made his knees go weak, it said Natsu Marvell...

He continued to stare at that small piece of paper and his mind went into overdrive as he tried to form a coherent sentence, a word or anything that would qualify as a means to communicate to anyone who would listen but the words wouldn't come out. His gaze drifted up as he saw Virgo; the woman he'd known for most of his life, the woman who never showed any emotion, the woman who always spoke in a dull monotone voice, the same woman who was now grinning from ear-to-ear and about to fall to the floor as she burst into laughter. ...And at that moment Natsu knew he was screwed!

"Hahaha! Dumbass!..." She said between laughing and grasping at her sides in an effort to ease the pain that, that fool Natsu, had inflicted upon her. "...And you wanted me to leave and miss all this fun!"

"M-Mar-ried!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell to his knees. His eyes never left the small piece of paper which now controlled the rest of his life. Seconds felt like hours as he nervously looked up and that's when the weight of the situation finally struck him. He saw the bearer of the other name standing in the doorway with a look on her face that said it all...

...And as their eyes met, the two screamed as their voices merged into one loud roar which echoed throughout Fiore. It was official, Natsu and Mirajane were now married!

* * *

 _ **Next update will be around next Thursday instead of July 30th as I had originally stated because some wonderful reviewers (thank you) screamed loud enough for faster updates. Unfortunately seven or eight days is as fast as I can write/update this story. COOL  
**_

 **Please tell me what you thought of the chapter and/or the story so far. Review, Fav and Follow...**

 _ **Till next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, I'd like to apologize for being a week late with this story. I wanted to try and post this earlier than my normal two-week schedule but part way through writing the chapter I realized I missed a key piece of the story, so that's why this is late... It took a while to rework this chapter but it's now fixed.**

 *** _I have a question if I may..._ Would you rather longer chapters released every two weeks or shorter chapters released once a week. Sorry I can't do long chapters in a week as I have another story that I update weekly. Anyway let me know what you would prefer.**

 **Thank you everyone for your support and please fav, follow and review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

...It was official Natsu and Mirajane were now, married!

A look of utter disbelief was written across their faces as they nervously glanced towards each other and then quickly back to the floor beneath them. A night of excessive drinking had taken a toll on the 'not-so-star-crossed-lovers' as images flashed through both Natsu and Mirajane's minds until both remembered the two little words that made their toes curl... " _I do!_ "

Mira turned to her soon to be former manager, Erza and growled, "How could you let me do something so stupid and with him of all people. Why this pink-haire...?" Her voice trailed off as she noticed the nape of his neck glisten in the early morning light.

"Oi!..." Natsu growled at the beautiful woman leaning warily against the door-jam but he quickly decided against an all out assault as his head was too busy dealing with the marching band that was playing inside it.

"How in the hell is this my fault!..." Erza's top lip quivered as a deadly aura surrounded her. Mira knew what this feeling meant and immediately threw her hands up in defeat. The last thing she wanted to deal with this morning was a pissed off red-head. "...I-I went to freshen up and when I came back you two were already on stage laughing your asses off. And the two of you smiled like fools as that creepy mayor read you your vows!... And, and to make matters worse you did it all right in front of the media! It was impossible for me to stop what you two idiots had already started!... So please explain how is this my fault?" Erza growled. Her arms folded across her chest as she glared at her client.

"Why would we be up on that stag..." Mira's eyes grew wide as images started to flood her mind and she cringed the moment she realized this 'was' all her fault. "F-Freed!" She mumbled as she slid down the door frame and pulled her knees tightly into her chest. She released a long sigh. In vivid colour, the sorted details of the previous night's events came crashing down upon her like a tidal-wave.

"What about Freed? This is because of him, isn't it!?" Erza's gaze turned to a disheartened Mira. "...And you tried to blame this mess on me!"

"Freed!... He..." Mira stuttered as a stunned pink-haired man slowly stood up, still holding a wrinkled piece of paper, a moment later he bolted past a cringing Mira and a very annoyed Erza. The sound of a door slamming left the room in silence...

...But their brief moment of silence was quickly interrupted as the loud roar of a lone female outside their home echoed through the seventy-seventh floor.

"God damn it Natsu!..." A voice screamed causing Mira and Erza's heads to snap towards the sound of the screaming woman. It wasn't so much the loud voice that caught their attention but more the creative and very colourful language she was uttering. "...How stupid can you be?"

"But Luce!" Natsu roared back only to be completely silenced by the irate woman.

"Don't 'but' me!... Where is the other idiot!" Mira cringed when she heard the words 'other idiot' and she hopped beyond hope that she was safe in her home but fate was not to be on her side. She watched as the pink-haired maid excused herself and walked down the long hallway and headed towards the front entrance. A moment later the sound of a door opening and closing again caught Mira and Erza's attention. A wave of relief washed over them.

* * *

"Hime!... Natsu-sama!... Please refrain from shouting!" Virgo said as she walked up to a now cowering Natsu. He was curled up on the floor as Lucy stood high above him with her hands firmly resting on her hips. Her glare sent shivers down Virgo's spine but she was used to this Lucy as was Natsu but she still didn't like to see her pink-haired comrade cower to the dominating blonde.

"Virgo, please stay out of this!" Lucy said as she turned her attention towards the pink-haired maid. Even after all the years Virgo had served her family she still couldn't get the woman to explain why she had chains dangling from her wrists... _'Was she a masochist or something?'_ Lucy curiously thought but quickly shrugged it off. As today wasn't the day to worry about such things, after-all she had a bigger issue to deal with at the moment.

"I'm sorry Hime but I cannot!" Virgo pushed her way past Lucy and extended a warm smile and a supportive hand to her shaking master, which he gladly accepted. As she helped Natsu back to his feet she turned her attention back to the fuming blonde and spoke, "Hime, your father would be so disappointed in you for your unladylike actions today!"

Lucy lowered her head and a faint sigh escaped her lips. "You're right Virgo!" Lucy said as she turned her attention back to Natsu. "But this fucking idiot told everyone at that party, that h..." Lucy took a long, deep breath as she attempted to calm her frayed nerves. "...That he was Natsu Dragneel!"

"What!?" Virgo screamed as her normal calm demeanour quickly turned sadistic. "Idiot!"

"Will the two of you just lay-off me for a minute and let me think!" Natsu growled as he dragged his free hand down his face and turned his attention back to the ominous piece of crumpled paper in his hand. He took a deep breath and slowly released it. "I fucked up, didn't I?"

"Yes you did!" Lucy sighed as she slowly let her anger fade away. She was left with a sinking feeling deep down in the pit of her stomach, that this was the beginning of a long trial and she would somehow have to deal with it and it's fallout.

Natsu ran his hand along his chest and stopped at an old scar just above his heart. He sighed as a memory flashed through his mind of an abandoned warehouse and the sound of a gun-shot echoed through the dark night. He sighed as a cold shiver ran down his spine!

"What if she gets hurt again!" He mumbled to himself. His eyes showed his worry as they slowly started to become wet and glossy. He didn't want to admit to himself that he was weak but the dampness on his cheeks told him otherwise. Natsu slowly raised his head and as his tears fell in a steady stream towards the floor his begging gaze landed on a solemn and near crying Lucy. "Help me Lucy... I can't watch her hurt again!"

Lucy took a deep breath before wrapping her arms around the crying man standing before her. She knew he would break if she didn't act and that was something she could never allow... So she decided at that moment that she would do everything in her power to help, _'no'_ protect her dear friend. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Natsu!"

"Hime!" Virgo said in a soft voice. Her tears started to fall as she watched her charges hug and comfort one-another. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside as she watched the two...

"Shhh!... We'll get through this as a family! Okay?" Lucy said as she pulled back a few inches and waited for her friend to raise his head and nod in agreement. "Good!" She smiled as she slowly wiped the tears from his face. "Now let's go back in there and discuss this calmly!"

"Okay, but be nice to her!" Natsu said he reached up and wiped away the last of his tears. He pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocked and blew his nose and when he had finally composed himself enough he leaned in and gently kissed Lucy on the forehead. A faint _thank you_ left his lips which bought a smile to Lucy's face.

"So how do we handle this Hime?" Virgo said as Natsu, Lucy and herself headed towards the door.

"I called an old friend!... He should be very soon!" Lucy smirked as she watched a confused Natsu look towards her. Confusion was evident in his eyes! "He'll know the best way to tackle this problem!"

* * *

Down at the end of the long hallway stood the small figure of a middle-aged woman. Hidden in the shadows, she watched and listened intently to the conversation the three were having just outside the second penthouse. For a moment she felt bad for the three but only for a moment as her frown slowly turned to a smile when she realized that they had accepted their current situation and were about to confront it head-on instead of running away... She felt a wave of pride roll over her as the three figures disappeared back into the penthouse.

A few minutes passed before she felt confident that the three would not be returning anytime soon... She was about to leave her hiding place when the sound of an elevator door opening and then closing caught her attention. It revealed a dark and somewhat imposing figure headed for the second penthouse... It took her only a moment to realize who it was. She grinned and stepped out of the shadows and headed down the hall, quietly following behind the man dressed in black...

...The man in black was a tall well-built person with several strategically placed piercings along the ridge of his nose and across his eyebrows. He raised his hand and was about to knock on the large oak door but quickly pulled his hand back the moment he heard a feisty blonde ripe a strip out of the dense pink-haired fool. His eyes light up as he listened intently to the familiar girl's tirade. It was something that he himself had been on the receiving end off on numerous occasions and now he was more than grateful that it was Natsu and not him that was receiving Lucy's fury.

He decided to wait it out and see if there would be a lull in her fury which at this point, she had turned to the platinum-haired girl, who was as far as he was concerned the main cause of the problems that faced them. He was so enthralled with what was happening inside that he failed to notice a small blonde slide underneath his outstretched arm and push down on the door handle.

"I don't have all day to wait for you to finish your day dream Gajeel!" The woman from the shadows smiled as she pushed the door opened and walked into the foyer. As she stopped to remove her shoes, she glared back at the stunned man standing in the doorway and motioned for him to follow her. "Well!... Are you coming in or not?"

They could still hear the argument which had now died down to a low rumble as Natsu started to recount the previous night's details or what he could remember of that night. Gajeel and the small woman decided to listen to the pink-haired man's account of last night's farce from the solitude of the foyer before making their presence known.

* * *

 _ **Flashback to the previous night...**_

The festivities were in full swing as Natsu slumped down upon a bar stool and dropped his head on the cold bar before him. He had tried to remain inconspicuous but that was easier said than done, especially after he had just finished pushing his way through the crowd which was tightly packed into the small venue... So conversing with strangers during his journey to the bar was inevitable! He wondered if there was perhaps some fire code that was being over-looked as he raised his head and stared out over the mass of people that were only a moment ago gathered around the stage where Mira just performed.

Natsu had to admit that Mira was indeed an exceptional talent and one of the industries true beauties. He had sighed when he watched her walk off stage only a moment ago, disappearing behind the large screen at the side of the stage.

"What would you like to drink sir?" A warm voice forced Natsu to snap out of his silent stupor.

"Hmmm!" Natsu mused as he turned his attention to the gentle smile of the young blonde behind the bar. "Pardon me?"

"...What would you like to drink?" She leaned against the bar and rested her chin upon her up-stretched hands and smiled. "You seem to be elsewhere tonight!"

"Huh!... Ummm!... Fire Whiskey!... Neat please!" Natsu's eyes met hers and a nervous smile graced his face.

Natsu had always been somewhat apprehensive around the opposite sex and today was no different. It wasn't that he was scared of them, well maybe a little but it had more to do with trust and these days Natsu had a hard time trusting females. So dating was all-but out of the question! ...That required trust and he had none to offer any potential suitor.

"I don't think I've seen you at one of these parties before!" The blonde stated as she laid a napkin on the bar and then gently placed a glass with a shot of liquid gold in front of an out of sorts Natsu. To the side she rested a twenty-four ounce bottle of Fire Whisky and seductively winked, "looks like you could use this!" Natsu mumbled a faint _thank you_.

"Well that!... I guess it's my first party here!" Natsu said as he picked up his drink and turned slightly to his right, hoping the blonde would understand the message he was trying to convey. Her loud sigh told Natsu that his message was heard and understood. To his relief, the sound of her light footsteps walking away left him with a sad feeling deep in the pit of his stomach and he mumbled a soft, " _sorry!_ " as he took a sip of his warm drink.

"So I see you haven't changed Natsu!" A soft voice echoed in his ear. He heard the sound of a stool moving and someone struggling to get comfortable. Natsu sighed again as he realized he'd have to make it clear to this _'newcomer'_ that he wasn't interested in... But he was interrupted from his thoughts as a small hand spun him around on his stool and warmly smiled at him. His eyes lit up as he recognized the small blonde smiling in front of him.

"First!" Natsu happily exclaimed as he reached forward and drew the forty-something year old woman into his tight embrace. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too my boy!" Mavis said as she gave Natsu a gentle pat on the back. After a brief moment the two broke from their mutual hug and smiled happily at each another.

"So what do you think?"

"Of what?" Natsu said as he took another sip of his whisky.

"The party!... Of course...!" Mavis smiled as she motioned towards the empty stage. "...I mean Mira silly!... Wasn't she beautiful!"

Natsu felt his cheeks flush at the mere mention of Mira's name... He cringed as he remembered his earlier encounter with the goddess of Fairy Tail and his thoughts were replaying that awkward moment over and over again... " _Kiss_ " He mumbled to himself. It was something he would never mention in front of Mavis as he knew she would never let him hear the end of it. So he hoped it was something that had yet to reach her ears but that wasn't to be.

"So you kissed her huh!" She grinned as she watched Natsu turn a shade of red that was synonymous with her young protege's glorious locks... _Yes!_ His face was the same colour as Erza's hair and she loved the fact that he was still embarrassed when it came to all things Mira!

"Damn it!" Natsu mumbled to himself as he sighed lightly.

"That's so adorable... You're embarrassed!" Mavis motioned towards the bartender in an attempt to get her attention but was left hanging. "Excuse me missy I'd like something sweet and another whisky for my friend please!" She said as she pointed towards Natsu's now empty glass. He had just downed the last of his drink in an effort to draw attention from his embarrassment.

The bartender huffed as she made her way towards the petite woman sitting next to the man who had just callously brushed off her advances. To say she was a little annoyed at this point would be an understatement and it showed as she spoke...

"Sorry!... I'm not aloud to serve kids here!" Her once warm blue eyes were now almost hidden behind the nasty glare she was giving small blonde in front of her.

"Excuse me!" Mavis snapped back!

"I said, "I'm not aloud to serve kids here!"... You should go and find your mommy sweetheart!" The barmaid shook her head as she returned to the end of the bar but not before an irate Mavis jumped up onto the bar and screamed at the young barmaid.

"How dear you treat a guest at _'my party'_ this way!" Mavis roared which caused all eyes to quickly turn towards the small blonde causing a scene high a-top a bar. A hush fell over the crowd as Mavis continued her tirade which went on for several angst filled minutes. A few moments later a beautiful redhead plucked the fiery little woman off the bar and set the now kicking and screaming woman gently on the floor. At the end of the bar, cowering in the corner was the remains of the petrified barmaid.

After a few more minutes the party returned back to it's boisterous frenzy as a dance group took the stage.

"Erza fire that one!" Mavis said as she pointed towards the bartender and growled.

"NO!... Now please have a seat and calm down!" Erza growled at Mavis who in turn growled back at the redhead. "It must run in the family!" Erza said as she shook her head in disbelief at what she had just witnessed.

"Fine!..." Mavis folded her arms across her chest and pouted. "Sorry about that Natsu!" Mavis said as she looked to her right and sighed as she noticed the empty chair. Natsu, his glass and the bottle of Fire Whisky which was only a moment ago resting on the bar, were now gone... He had made a clean get-away which left Mavis to only sigh deeply at the thought of driving the poor guy away.

* * *

Natsu had managed to escape the chaos of the night and was now headed up the escalator in an attempt to put as much distance between him, Mavis and that mind-numbing party. How he let himself get talked into coming to this was a mystery to him but he had an idea of who he would blame for this. " _Lucy!_ " He grumbled as he walked past closed shops.

As he rounded a corner, he heard a faint whimper off in the distance. His first thought was to turn-tail and head in the opposite direction but there was something about this crying voice that felt so hauntingly familiar to him, so familiar in fact, that he decided to follow the crying voice...

As he neared the end of the long corridor he could see two black high-heeled shoes resting on the floor near the corner. Beside them were the sexiest set of legs he'd ever seen, they were hidden beneath sheer white stocking... A red satin gown draped across one knee, leaving her other leg completely visible. As he neared the sweet but still crying voice he gasped as he caught the full view of the sexy leg he had just noticed earlier. A hint of white peaked out from just below her thigh and Natsu's gaze locked on to the mouth-watering vision ahead of him... For the first time in nearly fifteen years he was not only intrigued but very interested to see what else lay hidden from his sight.

He hurried his pace and rounded the corner and there below him rested the platinum goddess, Mirajane Strauss! His first thought was to run but the moment he saw her he froze as he saw her red eyes stare up at him. Natsu was only a few feet away from his dream girl and he wanted to speak, or move, or anything for that matter but nothing happened. Time seemed to crawl at a snail's pace but he quickly snapped out of his momentary paralysis and turned to leave, only to have a soft hand grab his sweaty hand and forcefully tug him towards the distraught girl. He stumbled and nearly tripped over the beauty below but he managed a slight skip and jump over her out-stretched legs before falling against the wall beside her.

"Pinky!... Don't go!" She said as she leaned against his arm and sniffled. "Stay!"

"M-Mirajane!... I-I..." Natsu stumbled for the right words to say but none came. So he decided to just go with the flow and let this brief moment of bliss wash over him... For he knew that this moment would be brief and the instant Mira realized who she had dragged to the floor, she was sure to scream bloody-murder. He sat in silence soaking in her soothing fragrance as he watched the beauty beside him hoist a large bottle of champagne to her lips and take a long swallow. She sobbed as she once again rested the bottle on her up-drawn legs.

Although she was obviously in pain, Natsu was wrong! Mira did indeed know who was sitting next to her and even though she was still frustrated and somewhat embarrassed by what had happened earlier that day, somewhere deep, deep down inside, she couldn't stay mad at this man... There was something very familiar and extremely comforting about resting her head against his shoulder. It was as if, this was where she belonged...

...Little did she know that this one act of familiarity would set off a chain reaction... A chain reaction that would bring her the peace, love and serenity that her heart had longed for all these years. Her past nightmares would return from time-to-time but now she would have a shoulder to lean on when things became too difficult and someday she would thank this man at her side for helping her get past her current pain and hurt.

And their difficulties were about to start as the flash of a camera bought the two back to the reality of their current situation...

* * *

 _ **Next update will be either around Aug 16th or around Aug 23rd, depending on what you, the reader, would prefer.**_

 **I want to take a moment and say a few thank yous...**

 ** _fuckoffTheBayMan_ \- Well, how about you read the story, you may be surprised with what happens. ;)**

 ** _Hailas95_ \- Thank you so much for your support.**

 ** _alex131231_ \- Don't worry this story will continue until it's complete and thank you for your kind words.**

 ** _Shinigami-sama777_ \- Hmmm! Not so sure I can do updates faster, maybe shorter chapters on a weekly basis, let me know your thoughts.**

 ** _Mexican ninja1996_ \- Yes, waiting sucks, perhaps shorter chapters and thank you for all of your support.**

 ** _ValinNight_ \- Thank you so much for your support it really means a lot. I let the idiot get to me and it was partly due to your support and several others here that I finally said screw it and decided to continue. So thank you.**

 ** _viewing civilian_ \- Thank you so much. I know I'm lacking in places and I hope to improve.**

 ** _latinoheat151_ \- Thank you for your kind words and support.**

 ** _Reaper495_ \- I hope you enjoyed chapter three, although I may have thrown you a curve ball. LOL Thank you for your nice reviews.**

 ** _Guest/s_ \- Thank you as well for leaving reviews and support.**

 **Please take a moment and leave a review...**

 _ **Till next time!**_


End file.
